Metal Sonic
Metal Sonic (メタルソニック) is the secondary villain in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an evil Badnik version of Sonic the Hedgehog, and undoubtedly Dr. Eggman's greatest creation. He was built for the sole purpose of destroying Sonic. Deployed during Eggman's operations on Little Planet, Metal Sonic confronted Sonic in their first battle and lost, though he would repeatedly return to challenge Sonic and his allies. Modeled with extreme accuracy after Sonic, Metal Sonic not only resembles his template, but can also imitate his moves and achieve velocities by matching Sonic's. While mostly serving as Eggman's obedient and quiet enforcer, Metal Sonic is an intelligent machine with a very dark side. A cold hearted, aggressive and ruthless killer, he is obsessed with proving his superiority to Sonic and eliminating him for good to the point where he has rebelled against Eggman more than once to achieve his goal. Background :Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog In this animated series, he was known as being a robot name Pseudo Sonic. He was built by Robotnik to frame Sonic the Hedgehog for numerous acts of hooliganism. Pseudo Sonic was not a sentient Badnik in the cartoon, but a mindless mech that is piloted by a mouse named Lawrence, one of Robotnik's captives. :Sonic CD Metal Sonic's debut was in Sonic the Hedgehog CD for the Sega CD console. In this game, he is under the control of Dr. Robotnik and is sent back in time to change the past so that Robotnik can rule the future. Later on, he kidnaps Amy Rose, who had been following Sonic. At Stardust Speedway Zone, he challenges Sonic to a race rather than a traditional boss battle, with Robotnik on their trail and chasing Sonic with a death laser. Periodically, he uses one of two moves - if Sonic is ahead of him, he will explosively accelerate with the V. Maximum Overdrive Attack, which will make him go four times as fast temporarily and attempt to blast through Sonic. If Sonic is behind him, he'll instead use the Ring Spark Field, which is an electric attack that has a wider range but requires him to decelerate. If Sonic does not reach the goal in time, the door will close as the scientist shoots Sonic with the death laser, resulting in the loss of one life, while the robotic duplicate looks on and mockingly mimics Sonic's smug finger wave. If Sonic succeeds, the door will close in front of Metal Sonic - which causes him to crash and fall off the platform. Robotnik retreats, allowing Sonic to finally rescue Amy and proceed to the last zone. In the Japanese manual, it was claimed that he had all the abilities of the original Sonic and more, but in the game, he does not demonstrate this. :Sonic Boom Metal Sonic was deployed by Dr. Eggman at Lyric's Tomb in an attempt to defeat Team Sonic, who were pursuing the doctor. As the chase led to the tomb's entrance, Metal Sonic and an army of Destruction Troops cornered the heroes. However, they fled into the tomb and locked Metal out whose attempt to enter was futile. At Slowpoke Isle, Metal Sonic was summoned by Eggman to attack Lyric the Last Ancient when the latter wanted to end their partnership. However, Lyric took control of Metal and had him drive off his former master. Lyric then upgraded Metal's code and sent him on rampage through a nearby village to obtain a Chaos Crystal. Metal successfully swiped the Crystal from Team Sonic, only to engage them in a fight in which Metal was defeated and lost the Crystal before shutting down. When Eggman recovered Lyric's technopath device though, Metal Sonic reactivated. Metal Sonic was sent to a robot factory under the Ancient Ruins, with orders from Eggman to destroy Team Sonic. However he was beaten by Sonic in a race, and fled to the Volcanic Crater. Personality :Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog He enjoys his job. He is mean and cruel. But he is not auto control. However he hates that Scratch and Grounder think he is the real Sonic. :Sonic Boom TV Series Metal Sonic is best surmised as another mindless creation of Dr. Eggman's, displaying little to nothing in terms of personality. Single-minded, silent and unquestionably loyal to the master his programming dictates, Metal Sonic is unwaveringly dedicated to his orders and prosecutes them with cold and merciless efficiency. This has lead him to destroy entire villages without a second thought. Despite this, he is capable of some degree of emotion, showing a cold outrage at losing Team Sonic when they escaped into Lyric's Tomb and striking a victorious pose when he thought he took down Sonic. He is also quite intelligent for an Eggman robot, such as following Team Sonic to the Verdant Crystal rather than looking for it himself and using the Particle Accelerator when he found himself losing to Sonic. Appearance :Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog He appears exactly like Sonic. However he has nails holding his body all together. His eyes are black pupils and his stomach is tan. He wears red white sneakers as well. His body is dark blue. :Sonic CD Metal Sonic was created in the image of Sonic the Hedgehog, and is thus mostly built of blue metal. He has a yellow circular depression in his chest with a black center, mirroring the peach skin on Sonic's chest. His head has metal fins resembling Sonic's quills, and a pair of triangular "ears". Metal Sonic has a muzzle, shoulder plates, and upper arms, legs, and fingers made out of silvery metal. His palms are black, while the backs of his hands are square yellow plates. His forearms and lower legs are blue metal like his head and torso, and he has red feet with white stripes designed to resemble Sonic's shoes. He has optic sensors with black sclera and red irises. :Sonic Boom Metal Sonic was created in the image of Sonic the Hedgehog, and is thus mostly built of blue metal. He has a yellow circular depression in his chest with a black center, mirroring Sonic's peach-colored chest. His head has three metal fins resembling Sonic's quills, and a pair of triangular "ears." Metal Sonic has a muzzle with screws for cheek bones, a pointy nose, shoulder plates, and upper arms, legs, and fingers made out of silvery metal. His palms are black, while the backs of his hands are square yellow plates. His forearms and lower legs are blue metal like his head and torso, and he has red feet with white stripes resembling Sonic's shoes. He has optic sensors with black sclera and red irises which sometimes glow purple. Abilities 'Sonic Boom (TV Series)' During one of Dr. Eggman's schemes, Metal Sonic framed Sonic for several thefts across Seaside Island so Sonic would be arrested. When Sonic and Knuckles found him in the East Forest, Metal Sonic took out Knuckles and fought Sonic, eventually using Eggman's Particle Accelerator against him. However, Metal Sonic was defeated when Sonic made the Particle Accelerator blow him up. Earl then brought the inert Metal Sonic to the authorities in time to clear Sonic's name, where Eggman quickly took him back. Brought to an alternate dimension that Dr. Eggman was hiding from Shadow in, Metal Sonic had Team Sonic and Shadow's moves downloaded into him so he could defeat them. When Sonic and Shadow tracked Eggman down, Metal Sonic and the doctor engaged the hedgehogs in battle. Eventually, the four crossed back into their home dimension, where Metal Sonic gained the upper hand by knocking Shadow away. However, Sonic's team came to Sonic's aid, and by working together, Team Sonic managed to defeat Metal Sonic. During the confusion however, Eggman and his alternate-dimension counterpart, Lord Eggman, got taken to a secret place by Shadow. To find the Eggmen before their presence in the Sonic Boom World brought about an abnormality that would destroy the universe, Tails repaired Metal Sonic so they could use his Eggman-homing beacon to find Eggman. After Metal Sonic took off, Sonic would follow him to the Eggmen and save the universe. Film Appearances 'Sonic movie 2' Metal Sonic starred in Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie as Sonic's main rival. In this movie, they had a mind link and were able to hear each other's thoughts. He mainly communicated in bleeps and other such robot-like noises and was depicted as being more powerful than Sonic in this incarnation, besting him whenever they fought. Near the end of the movie, Metal Sonic was influenced by Sonic's thoughts and sacrificed himself to save the President and Old Man Owl. The personality of this Metal Sonic is slightly different than his game counterpart. He seems to be rather sane and acts on his own compared to his role as servant to Dr. Eggman and himself in Sonic Heroes. Nearing the end, he falls into a volcanic precipice after an epic battle with Sonic. Sonic attempts to save him, but Metal tells him "There is only one Sonic." He is then melted in the magma, and this implies that Metal, though programmed for evil, was fully sentient and autonomous. Video Games Metal Sonic appears in the following video games: *Sonic Adventure *Team Sonic Racing Quotes *Sonic I challenge you *I will defeat you Relationships 'Dr. Eggman' Orbot Cubot Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog Trivia *In promotional art for Sonic the Hedgehog CD, Metal Sonic's irises were red, but in the game, they are grey (or yellow during his V Maximum Overdrive attack). *Metal Sonic has a mouth on the cover of Sonic CD. Interestingly, this even applies in the game's remakes. *The help file included with the initial PC port of Sonic CD claims that some early material refers to Metal Sonic as Mecha Sonic. This is considered a mistake, as Mecha Sonic never officially referred to Metal Sonic. *In the western release of Sonic & Knuckles, the Sonic robot fought by Sonic, and later as the final boss of Knuckles story was Metal Sonic.7 In the Japanese version this robot was instead Mecha Sonic, and this was later used for the western version many years later. *Though Metal Sonic is playable in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, in the DS version he is also a boss character. *In the DS version of Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, his winning animation mistakenly shows him with green eyes instead of red. *Metal Sonic in the canceled game Sonic X-treme. *Metal Sonic was planned to appear in the canceled game Sonic X-treme as a boss. Like the game's other bosses, his appearance in this game was unusually large in order to make him easier to hit. Due to this game's cancellation, Metal Sonic didn't get a Sega Saturn appearance until Sonic R. Metal Sonic is the only boss in Sonic X-treme whose 3D model was found in the Sega Saturn SDK. *Metal Sonic's pose during the ending of Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I looks just like his pose in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. *Metal Sonic rarely speaks. His voice is only heard during Sonic Heroes while in any of his transformations (Neo Metal Sonic, Metal Madness, and Metal Overlord, as well as when he is disguised as Eggman). Interestingly, he shares Sonic's Japanese and English voice actors. He also speaks with a text bubble in Sonic Generations, even though it was previously believed that the capability of speech was an ability exclusive to Sonic Heroes. *Metal Sonic's 2D Sonic Channel artwork looks similar to his Sonic Rivals 2 pose. *Metal Sonic has more alternate forms than any other antagonist in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. *Metal Sonic is the most recurring robot in the series. *In the game Spiral Knights, players who purchased a copy of Sonic CD on Steam before January 31 2012 received a Metal Sonic costume for their knight. This costume was also available to purchase in-game. *In Sonic Generations, Metal Sonic is the only rival that does not appear in the Center of Time before Modern and Classic Sonic confronted the Time Eater, or appearing at the party within completion of the game. *There is evidence to support that he was at one point going to appear in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) and even be playable, but at some point was scrapped. Said evidence can be found here. *In the original Sonic the Fighters, Metal Sonic is not playable. However, Metal Sonic is one of three characters added to the playable roster in the HD re-release. *In Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, he is one of four characters to drive an ATV; the other three are Beat, Knuckles, and Joe Musashi. *Oddly enough, Metal Sonic can drown when he is played in Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut, despite being a robot and therefore not requiring air. This may be due to how in this title, he is based on Sonic in all but his model. *In Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, if one player plays as Shadow, and the other as Metal Sonic, his shoes will produce the light from his jet-boosters as Shadow runs/jumps. *Metal Sonic's nickname "Metal" is the same name the main characters in Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie used for Hyper Metal Sonic for the majority of the film. *Metal Sonic's appearance in the Sonic Boom franchise was first officially hinted to the public as one of two "fan-favorite" characters, along with Shadow the Hedgehog, to appear in Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric. *The reason why Metal Sonic did not appear during "Robots From The Sky Part 1-4" was because he was stored in a secure location. *Metal Sonic is the only character from the Sonic Boom franchise to be adapted from the main series without changing his design. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Junichi Kanemaru (video games), Masami Kikuchi (film) *'English' : Ryan Drummand (video games), Gary Dehan (film) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males